Sammy (monster)
The monster form of Sammy Lawrence is a major character and a secondary antagonist of Chapter 2 in Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is possibly a result of getting corrupted by ink flowing from the Ink Machine itself prior of Henry return back to the workshop. Background Description While it is unknown what his human form looked like before getting corrupted by ink, Sammy's ink form appears as a black, humanoid figure wearing a stained Bendy mask with a hole punched into the mouth, presumably to help Sammy breathe. He has no hair, most likely due to the ink. His head also sports a human lip and ears; however, they are very difficult to see. He also wears overalls that somewhat resemble Boris'. His shoes appear to be covered by the ink-coated lower parts of his overalls. Personality Corrupted by ink, Sammy is mentally unstable, worshiping Bendy as his savior, and offering him sacrifices to appease him in a method similar to Satanic rituals. Sammy did not appear homicidal in his earlier recordings (while still human) but appears to have become maddened by his corruption. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song After Sammy's first recorded message ends, Sammy's voice is heard out of nowhere, repeating the same question "Can I get an amen" from the message in a sarcastic tone. Sammy's ink form first appears as he walks by in front of the inky corridor, carrying a Bendy cutout while whistling. Henry sees him and tries to get attention from Sammy, asking for help. Once approached, however, he disappears. After activating the flow pump in his sanctuary, Sammy can be seen above in the audience, with his gaze constantly following Henry. Sammy will disappear later on if Henry walks farther away. Later after activating the ink pump from Sammy's office, he is seen knocking Henry out from behind from the music department hall (either with an axe-handle or his bare hands). Before taking Henry to the ritual room, Sammy looks down to him, and says, "Rest your head, it's time for bed" while Henry losing consciousness. Finally, in the ritual room, Sammy talks to Henry about pleasing "Bendy" and sacrificing Henry, then hears "Bendy" crawling into the pipes later on, and walks to his room once finished speaking. He then speaks with the radio while summoning the actual demon so he can sacrifice Henry and be released out from his ink form, only to be killed by "Bendy". A short scene after the credits showing his remains, along with his mask, besides an axe as his whole body being liquefied as the result of "Bendy's" assault. Audio Dialogue center ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} ---- Other Trivia * He is possibly the first and only collaborator of Sillyvision and Joey Drew Studios who became corrupted by ink, which caused him to transform into an ink creature. * Bendy's twitter profile picture is similar to the mask Sammy wears. * Sammy, while in the room where he summons "Bendy", can be heard singing what could be a poem or song. ** It's also theorized that the song he sings during the ritual is from the cartoon "Sheep Songs". *** Sammy even refers to Henry as a sheep. *** This might hint that "Sheep Songs" is Sammy's favorite episode. ** He also seems to have (or had in this case) some control over the Searchers as they attack Henry only after he tries to escape Bendy. * Based on the quote while talking in the ritual room, Sammy may have remembered Henry, possibly suggesting that they worked together in the past."Wait. You look familiar to me... that face..." - Sammy, Chapter 2 ** Although, Sammy might have known Henry through Joey since he knows Joey more than anyone else does. * Sammy's voice is heard at the end of the Chapter 2 release date teaser saying "He will set us free". * While counting his both human and monster form, Sammy has recorded more radios than other people, totaling at least three cassettes. The second being Wally Franks, who recorded two cassettes. * Sammy is the only monster to not outright attack Henry or cause a game over. * From the Game Jolt port, the word "savior" from Sammy's speech in the ritual room is misspelled as "savor". This was later fixed upon Steam's release and update patch 0.2. * It is unknown how Sammy can see while wearing his mask as it has no sign of eyeholes or anything else that could help him see. * From the ritual room, there is an error where Sammy noticeably forgot to close the door while walking towards the room when he's about to perform a ritual. Thus, the door shuts by itself. * If hacked by teleporting to the small room where Sammy performs a ritual in the ritual room, it appears that Sammy's walking animation infinitely plays. * When hacking the game by teleporting to the audience where Sammy's at, his head glitches through his chest and seems to move whenever Henry moves while gazing. * Sammy, "Bendy", Boris, and the Searchers are the only characters whose models are released on Steam Workshop. ** When Sammy was first released, the bump texture is missing. * If one walk backwards to the stairwell, the player will still get knocked out. In fact, there is no sign of Sammy anywhere. ** There is also a glitch where the view rotates multiple times when dropping. * The fact that Sammy calls Henry a "sheep" is likely a reference to one of the verses from the Bible: "All we like sheep have gone astray; we have turned every one to his own way; and the LORD hath laid on him the iniquity of us all." - Isaiah 53:6 (KJV) ** The reason why Sammy refers to Henry as a "sheep" is probably possible that Henry isn't following the "cult" like Sammy is. The Bible verse suggests that the non-believers are walking to the wrong path, similar to Henry, who is not following Sammy's "cult" of Bendy. *** If that's the case, then the "Bendy" that Sammy worships is likely based on God from Christianity, as Sammy calls him as his "lord" and "savior" but in a rather blasphemous way. **** "Bendy" may actually be a resemblance of Satan. *Similar to the theory on Joey Drew, Sammy might have been a Satanist before he became corrupted by ink. ** One supporting fact is that he seems to know Joey more than anyone else does. * If one hears closely, one can hear Sammy singing the song for the ritual while walking through the hall from the inky corridor. * He is currently the only human to have been physically seen in the game, albeit corrupted. * When removing the mask while using the modeling program, Sammy doesn't appear to have a nose or eyes. ** Ironically, the mask Sammy's wearing doesn't have holes for him to see through. * Sammy's words "He will set us free" may be also a reference to one of the Bible verses, where it mentions about Jesus Christ setting the believer free: "So if the Son sets you free, you will be free indeed." - John 8:36 (NIV) * Sammy appears in the "See You Soon on Twitter" video, where he announces the release date for the Hot Topic merchandise. ** At the video "See you at HOT TOPIC" where Sammy appears, he is in a room never seen in the chapters. *** It is unknown if this room is from Chapter 3. * From Twitter at July 26, 2017 when merchandise for Hot Topic are released, Hot Topic itself "officially" roleplayed as Sammy himself for a while and allow every fan to ask questions. ** When asked how he could see with his mask on, Sammy questioned how anyone could see without a mask."How do you see with your mask off? #BendyHTtakeover''" - Hot Topic.'' July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** The banjo is Sammy's favorite instrument."Always was fond of the Banjo. It just plucks the right chord with me. #BendyHTtakeover" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** He said that mayonnaise is an instrument if one has the proper training."If you have the proper training, mayonnaise IS an instrument." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** Bacon Soup was Sammy's favorite food at one time. He also appears to enjoy chocolate cake. "At one time.. Bacon Soup... kind of lost it's luster after a bit.. But you'd have to be crazy to not love chocolate cake!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** When asked why he's wearing the mask, Sammy replied that he uses the mask to resemble the "most perfect form"."I aim to resemble the most perfect form I know!.." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** "Willow Weep For Me" is Sammy's favorite song.""Willow Weep For Me".. it's a little modern, but it's quite a charming number." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. *** "Willow Weep For Me" is a 1932 song composed by Ann Ronell. ** Sammy started writing songs from a young age, when asked what got him into writing music."So glad you asked! From a young age, I've been musical. Tunes would pop into my head.. it was the only logical step. ;)" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** When theMeatly asked Sammy how he gets his overalls on, Sammy responded 'with great difficulty'."With great difficulty. #InkBodyProblems" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter ** It is possible that he was infatuated with Susie Campbell prior to his transformation into an ink creature, describing her as a 'charming woman'."A charming woman.. quite... charming.. I recall only her face... that.. smile." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** Likewise, he considers Alice's voice as 'heavenly'. "Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. * Strangely enough, from Sammy's texture map, there is no hole punched through the mouth from his mask. References Gallery ru:Сэмми pl:Sammy Lawrence Category:Characters Category:Monsters